This invention relates to a working line in which a plurality of work stations are arranged in series and workpieces are conveyed to these work stations by a free-flow type of conveyor.
In a conventional working line, conveyors are divided depending on the pitch of the arrangement of the work stations. An outer frame of each conveyor is installed between jig bases of adjacent work stations. Members for bridging the front and the rear conveyors as well as jigs are arranged to be mounted on each of the jig bases.
In the above-mentioned working line, the overall cost of the conveyors is expensive and it takes a long time for installation. Further, whenever the pitch of the work stations is changed, the conveyors must be replaced and, therefore, the modification of the working line is troublesome.